The Spring Of Our Love
by Unoriginality
Summary: The wedding was held in Fanelia, a place she'd never been...


The wedding was held in spring, the trees of Fanelia's forests just budding, a chill still in the air but wildflowers blossoming everywhere.

Celena had never been to Fanelia before that day, the unfamiliar whittling away at her nerves. Her brother put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," he told her quietly. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Try smiling."

She looked up at him with a faint smile she didn't entirely feel. Fanelia had a different feel to it, a sort of magic to the trees and moonlit air that you simply didn't have in Palas.

But her fears dissipated when she saw Van in his formal dress, waiting for her. This was where she wanted to be, to be at his side.

The wedding wasn't terribly long, and Celena was grateful for that. Fanelian ceremonies involved a lot of kneeling, something her knees didn't like much. She tried to keep her attention on the officient, but her gaze kept getting drawn to Van, who seemed to be watching her more than the Fanelian holy man. She flushed, trying and failing to smother the warm smile that lit up her face.

The officient told them both to rise and to clasp hands. His touch, even through both of their gloves, sent electricity across her nerves. She almost missed her cue to give her vow of loyalty to Van, to Fanelia, to her people. She trembled when they kissed, sealing their oath.

The party afterwards lasted far into the night. Van and Celena shed their formal adornments, he left in his tunic and pants, and she in a Fanelian dress of rich blues and golds, and if not for their place of honor around the fire, none would know from their dress that they were the reigning monarchs.

"Lord Van!" Merle practically draped herself over Van's back shoulders in a hug. She was calmer these days, but today was a day of excitement for everyone.

Van smiled back at her. "Hey, Merle."

She let go of him and scurried in front of him and Celena, a boquet of flowers in her hands. "Celena, do you know how to make garland out of flowers?"

Celena blinked, then shook her head. "I had no teachers for that when I was a little girl."

Merle studied her, then made a firm noise. "Then I'll teach you." She moved around behind Celena. Celena turned to see what she was doing, only to get a firm rap on the head. "Turn back around. We'll give you a garland of flowers to wear, then I'll teach you how to put one on me."

Celena sat still, occasionally glancing at Van out of the corner of her eye, as Merle undid the careful upsweep of hair that one of Millerna's ladies in waiting had done for her. Her soft blond curls fell around her shoulders before Merle took the ones framing her face and pulled them back, twisting and pulling slightly, pausing to grab a flower, then continuing all around the crown of Celena's head.

"There, done," Merle said, moving around in front of Celena, some flowers still in hand.

Celena reached up her hands, touching the blossoms woven into her hair gently. Their scent was gentle, suggestive, but not overwhelming. She smiled. "Thank you, Merle."

"Merle always was good at that," Van said beside her. "It's a good look on you. I like that better than that Austurian style you had."

She smiled at the compliment. "All the pretty adornments aren't going to make me look Fanelian, dear," she told him.

"But you _are_ Fanelian," he argued. "You're the queen now, Celena."

That thought sunk in deep with her. Her smile faded somewhat, to a more serious look. "I'll not let you or our people down," she promised.

"I know you won't," he said. "Now, I think Merle wants to teach you something."

Celena looked back at Merle, who'd been watching with a catlike amusement. Seeing attention back on her, Merle sat forward. "Here, I'll show you how I did that," she said, turning to sit with her back to Celena.

Celena followed Merle's instructions as she wove Merle's hair into an elaborate braid, with flower stems worked in to create a garland of flowers crowning Merle's head. Merle critically inspected the braid with her fingers, then nodded, moving to face them. "Just like that," she said. Then Merle reached up and hugged Celena. "Welcome to the family," she said, then got up and scampered off to play with the younger children.

"Does she ever grow up?" Celena asked, watching her.

Van chuckled. "Nope. Maybe eventually she will, but she's still a kid at heart." Then he reached over and brushed a finger against one of her blossoms in her hair. "You look beautiful," he said quietly. "Thank you."

She blushed from the compliment. "What did I do?"

"You agreed to marry me. Made me pretty damn happy when you did." He leaned over and kissed her, and she melted against him, into the kiss, feeling warm, and happy and safe, like he could make the entire world safe just for her if he wanted to.

"I love you," she whispered when he finally released her lips.

He smiled, kissing her gently one more time. "I love you, too."


End file.
